Finding Love
by dolpene
Summary: Of two kids falling hopelessly in love. Walk through the stories of the love lives of Shōto and his girlfriend.
1. ∞

_**FINDING LOVE**_

An introduction to this book; this is a work purely written for fun. Any sensitive topics would be avoided or at the very most, touched very lightly. Any relations to real life is coincidental, and as usual, bnha belongs to Kōhei Horikoshi and I only own the plot of 'Finding Love' and its own character.

This is a short story, a todoroki shouto love story. It was inspired by the many PDA moments I see and because Shōto's a bae.

Written for myself and my friends, I hope you'd like it too. Just enjoy the ride. Critics are appreciated since I'm terrible at character development, especially in short stories. Haters can talk to the hand.

This is on Wattpad too, if not soon, with better context and aesthetics because I can't write extra lines or add banners here.

Started on 25 December 2018, Published on 31 December 2018. Ended on ~, Status is ongoing/unedited.

If you've read until this point, thanks for hearing for what I have to say and enjoy the first chapter!

" she was the diamond among lumps of coal. "

" he was the ember that burned through snow. "

 **[ of two kids falling hopelessly in love ]**

 **WHEN WE FOUND LOVE.**


	2. Ꮗ

Unforgiving were the rays of sunlight as they penetrated the crevices of what his window failed to cover. They shined unwanted light into his face, the heat dragging him from slumber.

Eyelids heavy with sleep, the boy named Todoroki Shōto slowly roused from his much-needed slumber, his mind between the world of dreams and reality. Laying on the fairly large futon, it took him a few seconds to compose himself as he blinked the last traces of sleep from his heterochromatic eyes.

Taking in the sight of the morning rays of light flickering through the thin paper that is his window, he enjoyed the moment of quiet serenity. Even more so when he noticed strands of deep violet peeking out from underneath his futon.

A small smile unknowingly stretched across the dual haired boy's face as he pulled the sheet off his beloved girlfriend's face. The look of vulnerable innocence was clearly reflected off the girl's sleeping face as she curled her body closer to his in her sleep.

Shōto wishes to freeze time at that moment as he ran his fingers through her soft hair, combing it in the process. With them midway through their third year at U.A. as heroes-in-training, their daily lives were no doubt busy, hectic ones. To have a day off to themselves with no scheduled trainings, classes or additional assignments, was a extremely rare gem.

With their ambitions as high as the sky, rest was a word that was almost completely erased from their vocabulary. Which is precisely why the boy wishes to spend this valuable day making invaluable memories with the one he loved dearly.

But of course with these plans in mind, both parties in the relationship had to get ready, seeing as his girlfriend was still in dreamland playing with perhaps unicorns or fighting monsters in an apocalypse.

Thinking of waking his love up was what Shōto had in mind. However, as he brought his eyes to the head laying on his stomach, he couldn't bring himself to break the precious moment.

Hands clutching the loose material of his shirt, the body of his girl was curled like a cat. Her hair was draped over his stomach like a blanket as low breaths could be heard. But her expression was one he wished to carve into his memory forever.

It seemed so ethereal, almost fairy-like as if there was nothing bad and tragic in the cruel world they lived in with no worries of possible villains or the tiresome classes. It was like someone had gotten everything good and etched it into Hiyamoto Sumire. Shōto couldn't possibly put to words just how innocent, how delicate, and just how beautiful it was to him. It was perfect.

He decided that it wouldn't do much harm to just cuddle for the time being, letting Sumire sleep for a while longer.

Placing an arm around her waist, he pulled her up to his chest as he slumped back down into the comfort of the soft futon. Tangling his legs with hers, he could only lay there and admire the sight in front of him.

Shōto didn't know how long he laid there, thinking of how lucky he was to be blessed with someone so amazing. But his attention was drawn to the girl in his arms as she mumbled out incoherent words.

With the shifting of her body, Shōto could see her Sumire's long eyelashes fluttering against her skin as she slowly pried them open. His lips curled into a smile as he watched her blink, adjusting to the light before yawning softly.

Her hazel eyes were dazed, having just awoken but she beamed a smile as soon as they met those of his, making his heart flutter.

Taking notice of their position, Sumire couldn't keep in her embarrassed grin as she sunk lower into his embrace, burying her face into Shōto's chest whilst wrapping her arms around his torso sloppily.

At that moment, Shōto couldn't ask for more as the two of them laid there, safe in each other's arms. He knew that in his heart, this with many other moments would be etched there forever. Warmth and comfort seeped into his body and mind as time seemed to stop. No words were spoken, there was no need to when their eyes said everything.

They laid there together in each other's arms for what seemed forever, just listening to the sounds of nature as the glorious sun rose higher in the sky. Sumire could also hear the soft, stable heartbeat as she laid her head on Shōto's chest, feeling it rise and fall.

Unfortunately, time passed rather quickly and the clock soon hit nine o'clock, signalling that most of the other students were well and awake. The increasing volume of the voices outside clearly proving so.

Though mumbled through the walls of Shōto's room, what was said was undeniably clear, credits to Bakugō Katsuki's naturally loud voice. Their classmates' arguments sadly disrupted the moment of peace and tranquillity within the Japanese styled dorm room and even more so when the couple paid closer attention to the main topic of the conversation.

 _"Kacchan, are you finally going to bring Mizu-chan out on a date today?"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"Oh yeah, you better! She's been looking down lately..."_

 _"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! WHAT ABOUT THE KŌRIDIOT?!"_

 _"Hey! Don't call Kōri an idiot! Besides I actually am bringing her out today and I did yesterday too!"_

 _"Wait, bro...did you just confess to sneaking out last night?"_

 _"Oh...um-uh...wait, oh hi Momo! How's it with Daiki lately?"_

 _"Wait what? Gossip about someone else please!"_

 _"Ohhh~ Yaomomo's embarrassed! But hey, how about Sumi and Shōto?"_

 _"Oh yeah! The power couple of U.A.! Aren't they awake yet?"_

 _"Probably..."_

 _"They're so cute! Don't you remember when..."_

The victims of the latest conversation could only sigh as their friends gossip and squeal over their relationship.

But as they listened to what their classmates brought back, they themselves were thrown on a trip down memory lane as they thought about how far their relationship had grown. It seemed just yesterday that they were having trouble holding hands. Truly worthy of a laugh.

Shōto couldn't help the smile as he started to reminiscent the days of his younger self. He even let out a dry laugh as he recalled the red mess of boys when some of his friends finally got the guts to confess and date. So it seemed like the violet haired girl had the same thoughts as she started to giggle, saying, "Don't you remember Mizu's flustered face when Katsuki completely _blurted_ out that he liked her in front of the world?"

Shaking his head, he really couldn't fathom how the years had flown by and frowned, knowing that he was growing old.

Over the past two years, the two had made many wondrous memories together with their class, be it training together or fighting against villains, hanging out or seeing hearts bloom. Having developed such close bonds, everyone eventually started to address each other by first name. Shōto to this day still couldn't believe that _Boom Boom boy_ had actually allowed them to address him as _Katsuki_.

Todoroki Shōto would have never imagined to have such great friends and he truly treasured the memories they made together in their adventures. But he couldn't help himself and added, "But I think _your_ reaction was the best."

Sumire didn't deny it as a shade of red quickly made its way onto her cheeks, scenes of her frozen self and embarrassing stuttering rushed to her mind and she buried her head back into her boyfriend's chest and under the futon to hide her reddening face. She remembered how unlike herself she was that day, so flustered and jumpy.

Shōto let out a lighthearted chuckle seeing how embarrassed she was. Being the biased boyfriend, it never grew old to see her soft cheeks colour crimson red just like his hair. He beamed a smile at her before using his hand to lift her face up, pressing his lips against hers as a small good morning kiss.

After the two broke their lips apart, they finally decided to get up after laying there for about an hour or two. She had started to walk towards the door to return to her room to change after helping to put away the futon when Shōto grabbed her hand. Turning around to question him, she was met with another loving kiss.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the feeling of bliss and joy as she kissed back, finding comfort in his arms. When they pulled away, her eyes widened in surprise to see the small bouquet of roses he was offering her.

A bouquet of beautiful red with nine roses, symbolising eternal love and the wish to spend the rest of their lives with the other. Wrapped with delicacy and love, she could tell from the ribbon to the small shimmers of ice sprinkled all over. A handwritten card lined with strings of gold was also attached with the message; _Miri, I love you, had always and will forever._

Raising her eyes that were starting to water, they met those of storm grey and beautiful sea, Shōto gave a gorgeous smile and with tones of care he said, "Miri, Hiyamoto Sumire, I love you. Happy Anniversary."

Tears of joy streamed down her face as she leapt into the arms of Shōto. Returning a brilliant smile of her own, she whispered back of sweet words and promises, _"I love you too...thank you, thank you, I...thank you so much..."_

To remain there would be wonderful, but Shōto insisted that she go get ready for their date. Wiping her tears off, the violet haired beauty went off as she clutched the small bouquet, her body practically radiating joy.

Seeing her go, Shōto was unconsciously smiling with the image of Sumire's happy face. Thinking to himself, he wondered how two years of being together had flown by so fast.

His eyes grew softer as he imagined her face when he'd brought her to places he thought of today, to commemorate their anniversary. Utterly happy, it was unlike him to be so sentimental as he thought of the quaint little café they'd met in.

"Two years huh..."

[ Ꮗalking down memory lane ]

26 December 2018

I'm not satisfied with the ending but I didn't want to make it worse. Please review and tell me how I should have went about it. Thanks!


End file.
